


Sucy, You Shrunk Me!

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Giant/Tiny stories [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Friendship, Fun, Magic, Magical Girls, Shrinking, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: ALittle Witch Academiastory. One late night, Sucy Manbavaran is baking a potion, but when a sleepwalking Akko drinks the unfinished potion, she is shrunk to 2 inches tall. Until her friends can make a cure, she must remain hidden from everyone else, but a stubborn Akko can't just sit and do nothing.





	1. Unfinished Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko drinks Sucy's unfinished potion and shrinks to 2 inches tall. Diana agrees to help, but insists that Akko stay put. Of course, Akko doesn't listen.

**Well, I have become too obsessed with _Little Witch Academia_ to focus on my other stories. And the only healthy way to burn off that obsession is to write stories about them! Yes, it’s a shrink story, and if you want background about this gimmick, take a look at my _RWBY_ story. It’s sad to say these have more views than my main stories. Oh well. With that said, today’s victim is Akko, because that little witch is too cute to not shrink!**

****

**_

Chapter 1: Unfinished Experiment

_**

****

Students of Luna Nova Academy were ordered to return to their dorms by 8:00pm, and be in bed by 11:00pm. Many wondered what dark creatures would lurk in the halls at this time, but none were allowed to know, merely trust the sweet embrace of dreams. Yet, it was rumored that colored mist drifts out of the potion lab, and a witch’s evil cackle rang from within.

“Heek keek kee kee! It’s almost complete!” Sucy Manbavaran said with a wicked grin, pink smoke clouding her vision. “My Spring Legs Potion will take human evolution to the next level! Not even the Mushroomians will be able to jump as high once it’s perfected. Sniiiiiiiiff…” Her nostrils relished in the scent of the brew. “Boy, I wish I could taste you right-!” She gasped, hearing the doorknob turn.

A security troll peeked into the room. “Hey, is somebody in here?!” The room seemed to be empty and had no activity inside it. “Sigh, must be hearing things…” The troll shut the door and resumed patrol.

Sucy had clamped a lid over the small pot and hid under a table. “Yaaaawn… Man, it’s already that late?” She looked at the clock, which read 1:03am. “’Guess I better lock you up.” Sucy headed to her classroom locker and put the potion away. “Hmmm… but I suppose I can take a backup sample. Just in case.” She took out a bottle and filled it with the pink substance before sealing the locker.

With that, Sucy returned to her dorm in total secrecy. Her friends, Akko and Lotte were sound asleep in their bunk beds. Lotte was comfortably tucked under her blanket and made little snores, while Akko was a bit more sprawled out, a little saliva stream dripping from her gaping mouth as she snored much more loudly. Sucy opened their mini fridge and set the potion beside a glass bottle of milk, labeled _Akko_. “Sweet dreams, my precious potion…” And she closed the fridge before slithering onto her bed, resting her smoke-filled eyes.

“Snooooo-o-o-ore…” An hour later, Akko’s lips smacked, her mouth feeling dry with all the saliva she leaked. “Nuuuuuhhh…” Still half-asleep, her body bent up and twisted itself off the bed. Her feet carried her to the fridge, and her arms helped her open it to grab her milk, which she often saved in case of midnight thirst. However, her misguided hand grabbed Sucy’s potion, and her resting eyes failed her as she pulled open the cork and drank it up. _“Bllllluuuuu…”_ She was clearly sickened by the taste, resulting in it affecting her dreams. Akko put the empty bottle back as her body willed itself back to her bed. Her body morphed into various forms, yet her slumbering soul remained undisturbed.

“Yaaaawn…” When morning seeped into their window, Lotte was the first girl to greet the sun. Rubbing her nearsighted eyes, she climbed down the bunk ladder to get her glasses. “Good morning, Will-o’-chan.” she said to her little spirit companion, who was slouched over her crystal ball. The Finnish witch looked to Sucy, who was still deep in slumber. “Sucy, I hope you weren’t up late making potions again. Hm hm, I hope Akko doesn’t have another sprout on her… head?” Lotte turned and realized Akko was absent from her bed. “That’s weird… she’s never up this early.”

Upon closer inspection, Akko’s pajamas were abandoned on her bed, but Lotte confirmed that their uniforms were still in the wardrobe. “But… why would she…?” When Lotte looked again, a small lump seemed to be moving inside Akko’s white pajama shirt. The freckled witch nervously pulled up the head of the shirt and peeped inside, afraid of what kind of bug could be inside.

Meanwhile, Akko had been shuddering in her sleep, and after finally coming to her senses, she realized that she was naked. “W-Where are my clothes?!” She looked around, but it seemed like she wasn’t even in her bed. She was trapped inside a large, white cavern of some kind of fabric. She felt the back of the cavern begin to shift at a vertical angle, and could now see a hole at the top. For a moment, there was a slight light, but it was shadowed by a gargantuan turquoise eye, magnified by a glass barrier. _“A…Akko?”_ a voice echoed from above.

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Lotte’s question was answered with a blood-hurdling scream. Were it not muffled by Akko’s shirt, and were her vocal cords not so tiny, she could’ve woke the entire school.

“Yaaaawn… Lotte, did I just hear a mouse?” Sucy asked with bags under her eyes.

“Uh… Sucy, you might wanna come over here.”

“What now?” Sucy got up, the base of her ghostly gown brushing across the floor as she walked over. Sucy peeked into Akko’s shirt, seeing the tiny girl clacking her teeth in fear. “…Uh-oh.”

The minute she saw her friend’s gigantic face, Akko immediately knew the cause of this phenomenon, her head swelling with anger: “SUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!”

After their initial shock had worn down, Lotte helped her friend out of her clothes and set her on the desk. She then cast a spell to shrink Akko’s pajamas, providing her bare friend something to wear. Meanwhile, Sucy went to get her potion out of the refrigerator. “Yep, the bottle’s empty. Only a few measly drops.”

“SUCY!!” Akko’s mouth seemed to enlarge from her anger, a necessary act so her voice may be heard. “You went too far this time!! LOOK AT ME! I’m the size of a raisin!”

“Akko, I didn’t feed you the potion. It wasn’t complete, so I put it away to work on it later. You must have drunk it by accident.”

“I think I would know if I drank one of your crazy concoctions!”

“Akko, calm down!” Lotte said, speaking softly to avoid damaging her friend’s tiny ears. “It’ll be fine. Sucy, just give her the antidote so we can get started with our day.”

“Oh… I’m afraid there isn’t an antidote.” Sucy looked down at Akko with a grim, terrifying look. “There is no cure for the shrink potion. **You will remain the size of a bug for the rest of your life.”**

“H-u-u-u-u-u-uuuh…” Akko became as white as Sucy’s nightgown. Had her friend really gone as far as to seal her fate? A life of people looking down on her like an insect.

“Kkkkhhhh…” Sucy suppressed a snicker. “You should see the look on your face, it’s priceless!”

“You’ve been reading too many bad stories.” Lotte replied.

“Grrrrrrrrr!” Akko hated herself for believing that, but hated Sucy more. “As soon as I get big,” she got in a fighting pose, “I’m PUNCHING you in the eye!” And she jumped to express her vigor—“WAAAAAAHHH!” Akko sprung into the air, flailing arms and legs as she nearly reached the ceiling. “Aaaaaahhh!” She was unintentionally falling toward Sucy’s left eye like a cannonball locked on its target. Sucy’s eyes remained droll and unflinching at Akko’s sudden action, and to negate any damage she would’ve done, Sucy closed her eye and let Akko land on the lid.

With that, Sucy picked Akko up by the shirt, dangling her a few inches away. “Let me explain: the potion I was making was a Spring Leg Potion. It was supposed to give you the power to jump like a grasshopper, and even higher. I made it using ingredients from another potion that could turn you INTO a grasshopper. I was able to mix out the part that would transform you, but not the part that would shrink you. But since you can still jump high, that lets me know I’m getting close.” She smiled. “Oh, and the potion was also supposed to make you immune to high drops.” With that, Sucy let go.

“AAAAAAHHHH!” It was like falling from a hundred-foot skyscraper, and what awaited Akko was a hardwood floor. She would wind up as a splattered mess before Sucy’s feet. “Uck!” She hit the floor, and yet she was still in one piece, and none of her bones were shattered.

“Well, whaddya know. That works, too.” Sucy said.

“Geeeeee!” Akko marched up to Sucy’s pale toes and dealt a furious kick. “YOWCH! Ouch ouch ouch!” The skin of the toes was as thick as steel, Akko clutching her foot in pain.

“But seriously… I don’t really have a cure. Growth Potions aren’t easy to develop, and the ingredients are rare.”

“But shrink potions have a time limit, don’t they?” Lotte asked with a hopeful smile. “I’m sure Akko will grow back naturally, right?”

“Yyyyeah… the Spring Legs Potion was supposed to last a week.”

“Sigh… then I guess I don’t have a choice.” Akko conceded, walking between her two towering friends. “We need Diana.” Putting her spring legs to use, Akko covered the miles-long distance to the door with a great jump, and she was small enough to crawl underneath it.

Lotte and Sucy exchanged glances, quickly following after her. Since it was still fairly early, the other students were still in their rooms, leaving plenty of space for the tiny Akko to jump down. The girls did a quick walk to catch up, then followed Akko at a regular pace. Their lightweight footsteps caused quakes at Akko’s size. “Akko, we would be glad to carry you to Diana’s room.” Lotte offered. “Don’t stress yourself.”

“Relax, Lotte. Heheh, this is actually kind of fun!” Akko’s face was beaming as the hall shifted up and down over and over, feeling more light and more full of energy than ever. “If I’m gonna have grasshopper legs, I might as well make use of it!”

She bounced down the corridor that would lead to Diana’s room. Once there, the little witch tried to crawl under the door. “Guuuhhhhhhhh!” Her friends could see that her tiny legs hadn’t made it, thus something was obstructing her. “Are you kidding?! She puts a blanket in front of the door to block out drafts! Geez, it’s April! Grow up!”

“Better leave this to us.” Lotte said as she knocked on the door. “Diana? Are you in there?”

In a moment, the door was answered by the blonde-haired Cavendish. “What are you two doing up this early-” 

“Diana!” Akko bounced onto her nasal bridge.

“Ahh!” Diana shook her head in panic, trying to swat her off. “What is this bug?! Get it off me!”

“Dwaaaaahh! Diana, stop it, stop it, it’s me, Akko!”

“A…Akko?” Diana could make out the squeaky voice. She narrowed her eyes together, seeing Akko’s blurry image on her nose. “Is…Is that you?”

“Eh heeheehee…” Akko grinned. “I didn’t know the great Diana was scared of bugs.”

Diana blinked twice. “Grrrr! Is this some sort of prank?!”

The group entered Diana’s room and explained the situation, with Akko set on the desk. “I see… another one of your illegal experiments.” Diana sighed in annoyance, her tone and expression strict as ever. “Sucy, you do realize that you could be expelled for putting a classmate’s life in danger?”

“But, you can fix her, can’t you, Diana?” Lotte asked.

“Even I’m not that good. A Growth Spell can only hold on humans for a few minutes, at least, and they cannot be used again right away. A potion is typically much stronger than a spell, and given Sucy’s unfortunate talents, Akko will just keep shrinking back down. And once the professors catch wind of that, Sucy will take the blame. I think your best option is to just come forward and hope for any merciful repercussions.”

“But… what if they take away my mushrooms?” Sucy asked with the faintest hint of worry.

“Ugh, are your stupid mushrooms really more important than your friend?!”

“N-No, they’re not, it’s just… if I’m not allowed to make potions, I’ll never be able to realize my dream.”

“What dream?”

“My dream of becoming a swamp witch and baking children into pies.”

_“Eeek heek hee heeeeee!” In her fantasy, Sucy was staring at two hapless victims through the mist of her cauldron, waggling her long-nailed fingers. “Come to me, my prettiiieeees!”_

“Ugh! I can’t believe I’m listening to this! If you won’t confess your mistake, then I will.”

“Diana, wait!” Akko shouted up at her. “Look… don’t tell on Sucy.”

“And why not? It’s her fault you got into this mess.”

“I know, but… sigh, she’s still my friend.” Akko looked away, frustration in her voice. “Even though she treats me like a guinea pig, I can still count on her.”

“Akko, don’t you think friendship should have a limit? If you blindly accept everything Sucy does to you, she’ll think she can get away with anything.”

“Isn’t there something you can do, Diana? Please?…”

She looked up at the colossal Cavendish with sincerity in her eyes, which Diana could still sense in her diminutive stature. “Sigh… I suppose I could call my relatives and have them search for Growth Potion ingredients. Hopefully, we’ll be able to fix Akko before the professors find out what’s happened.”

“Phew… Hah, I knew we could count on you, Diana!” Akko beamed.

“But in return, you’re going to have to stay put so no one discovers you.”

“Yeah, what do you mean?”

Within seconds, Akko was dropped into a little jar, which Diana proceeded to poke holes in the lid. “YOU’RE LEAVING ME IN HERE?!”

“If anyone sees you, it’ll be trouble for all of us. And given your impulsive nature, I have no choice but to keep you contained. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to recap what we learned in class.”

“This is so HUMILIATING!”

“It’s okay, Akko.” Lotte said comfortingly. “I’m sure you’ll find some way to entertain yourself. We’ll see you later. And we’ll bring you a snack!” Diana shut the curtain to hide the desk from view. Akko could only sit and listen as they left the room.

A day that started terrifying, then exciting for a bit, soon became the most boring day in Akko’s life. For hours, she lay bored inside the barren jar, no TV, no games, absolutely nothing to give her entertainment. It was even too small to play around with her brand new jumping power. “Oooooooooohhh… why did Diana have to do this? At least give me free reign of the room, I would’ve stayed put! Sniff, sniff, and I haven’t even taken a bath, yet. My hair is so itchyyyy!” She scratched her head crossly. “Hm?” Just then, she heard the door open in the distance. “She must be back! It should be about lunchtime, shouldn’t it?”

The footsteps were growing louder, their owner seconds from coming around the curtain. Akko was eager to shout up at Diana to let her out—“EEEK!” The girl that appeared didn’t have fluffy blonde hair, but rather smooth dark-gray hair, and it belonged to Barbara Parker.

The arrogant witch seemed to be looking around the floor, gasping once she caught sight of something. “There it is!” She bent down and picked up a book titled _25 Shades of Blue_. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to leave this in Diana’s room. If they found out I liked this, I would never live it down.” Akko’s heart was racing, praying with all prayer that Barbara would turn and leave. “Sigh, but it’s alright now.” She glanced at Akko for a brief second before turning to leave—

“!!” A bolt struck in Barbara’s mind, and she whipped around to face the jar again. It seemed to be empty. Barbara bent her head sideways as she stared into the jar. Akko could sense her tremendous teal eye beyond the glass, the tiny witch clasping the lid with her fingers and toes in the holes, remaining as flat as she could to avoid being spotted.

Still not convinced, Barbara grabbed the jar and tore the lid off, looking directly inside. Akko was still on the lid, having gone unnoticed as she jumped off—forgetting her new skill, Akko propelled herself above Barbara’s head, and in coming down, she grabbed the end of the bully’s hair. “I guess I was just imagining it.” Barbara closed the jar and began to leave the room, her hair blowing behind her as Akko struggled to hang on.

Once Barbara had exited the dorms, she rejoined the crowd of students. “Better hurry, or there won’t be anything good to eat!” She began to pick up the pace, causing her hair to flail more and leading to Akko’s inevitable downfall.

“Aaaaaaahh—UUH!” She once again hit the floor with a safe landing. She felt a shadow loom over her and—“YAAAAAH!” barely dodged an unnamed student’s shoe by jumping to the side. Dozens of witches were roaming the halls, engaged in casual conversations and blissfully unaware of the danger they posed to their tiny classmate.

“Darn it, guys, watch where you step!” Akko shouted, putting her jumping power to the test by dodging their feet. She was almost stepped on by Verde, by Teresa, by Marie, by Molly McIntyre, all students that Akko would see every day and sometimes coerce with were unknowingly threatening her with their footwear. “WHOA!” A giant sports shoe stomped beside Akko, bouncing her onto it as she grabbed hold of the laces.

“Why do you think Constanze decided to cut classes today?” Amanda O’Neill asked Jasminka as they were walking.

“I don’t know. It’s too bad because I was planning to share my donuts with all you.” replied the chubby witch, munching one of the powdered pastries, her other arm wrapped around a box of them.

“Well, sorry to disappoint. It seems like her AND Akko just didn’t feel like school today. Man, I should’ve ditched, too.”

“It’s Amanda and Jasminka!” Akko realized, still hanging on as Amanda’s feet were in motion. “It doesn’t sound like they know about me, yet. Should I try to get their attention?” However, it wasn’t long before the two reached the cafeteria, and Akko could see Lotte and Sucy with trays of food in hand. “Well, I guess we won’t have a choice now.” Akko figured as Amanda and Jasminka were already approaching the two.

“Hey, Lotte!” Amanda called, her and Sucy facing them. “So, tell us, is Akko really sick, or is she just faking it?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s pretty under the weather.” Lotte replied awkwardly. “Why, she’s grunting almost as much as Constanze.”

**A few hours ago**

Amanda and Jasminka were still asleep when morning had risen, while Constanze was up fixing a Stanbot. She heard the door creak open and whipped around, “Shhhh!” only to be greeted by Lotte’s hiss. “Good, Constanze, you’re awake. Listen, can you keep a secret?”

“…” The curious German witch nodded once.

Later on, Professor Finnelan decided to march up to Team Akko’s room, curious if there were truth to her sickness excuse. She quietly opened the door and studied the bed from afar. _“Coof…coom-hoo-huu.”_ Someone was shaking in the bed, nearly bundled up in covers. _“KUUUUOO. HOAG-KOH-koh. UUUUOH!”_ Anne had never heard such a despairing cough.

 _Hmm… I guess they were telling the truth. But Miss Kagari better hope her friends take notes for her sake._ With that, she left Akko to her suffering.

Constanze pulled down the covers and gave a thumbs-up to no one.

**Right now**

“Really?” Amanda cocked a brow. “Well, maybe I’ll buy her a juice while I’m here. But she owes me.”

Just as Amanda headed for the lunch line, Akko jumped off her shoe. “Hee hee, get ready for a surprise, Lotte!” Akko snickered mischievously, performing a terrific leap with the intent to land on Lotte’s head.

“Look, there’s a table!” Lotte said, walking forth with Jasminka behind them.

“Gyuh-!” Akko yelped, realizing her mistake. “YAAAH-” And she smashed into the purple goo that served as the jelly topping of a giant donut.

Akko struggled to escape from the squishy substance, the jelly too strong for her little limbs to overcome. She gasped when a massive hand reached down and took hold of a sprinkled donut, rising up to the delighted pudgy face of Jasminka. Akko watched with utmost horror as her gaping mouth engulfed the entire pastry. Her swollen cheeks moved up and down, and Akko could hear the donut being crunched and grinded into bits, like giant hammers reducing boulders to rubble. A great big lump travelled down her neck, never to be seen again. All the while, Jasminka wore a bubbly smile, as she always did when she enjoys her food.

“Ew, look at her!” said Hannah England, she and Barbara having watched the same scene in disgust. “Is she really planning to eat ALL those by herself?!”

“Hey, leave her alone!” Amanda stated, having come with her own tray. “It’s not like she’s hurting anyone with her food!”

“Yeah, but still…” Lotte replied with slight worry. “Don’t you think you should take small bites? It can’t be healthy to swallow the entire thing.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve eaten bigger things than these.” Jasminka said, her smile unchanging. “You want one?”

“No, thank you.”

Akko watched as Jasminka grabbed a star-shaped donut, which suffered the same fate as the previous one. If Jasminka’s hand was drawn to hers, then it would be Akko’s fate. “Nnnnn! JASMINKA! DOWN HERE!”

Hannah and Barbara had gone to sit with Diana at another table. “Hey, Diana, just to let you know, I was in your room a moment ago. I left something in there, but I found it.”

“You were in my room?!” Diana nearly outbursted. “Uh… what were you looking for?”

“Oh, just a history book, hehe.”

“And… nothing else?”

“Nothing but an empty jar on your desk.” Barbara grinned.

“Phew, okay… wait, EMPTY JAR?!”

“What’s Diana yelling about?” Amanda asked, looking over.

“You don’t think…” Lotte whispered, wondering if something happened to Akko.

“I wonder if Diana likes donuts.” Jasminka thought aloud, her hand finding its way to a jelly-covered donut.

It was the very same sweet that had trapped Akko. Trying harder than ever to escape, she was seconds away from entering the darkness. “JASMINKA! NOOOOOO!” Her voice went unheard by the chattering of students. Jasminka’s great teeth flew over Akko, and the cavernous mouth compressed and sealed her in once the entire donut was inside.

Her jaws came down like a guillotine, severing the ends of the donut, and saliva quickly mixed in with jelly. The succulent sweet caused Jasminka’s mouth to water, freeing Akko, but it was far too late to escape from this torrential prison. “WAAAAAH! JASMINKA! HEEEEELLLLP!”

Jasminka’s expression was one of total euphoria. It was the feeling she felt when eating any kind of luscious sweet. She chewed very slowly, savoring every marvelous moment, ensuring every taste bud would have a turn. She always kept her mouth closed, so that no crumb could escape, and she would keep chewing until every piece had gone down her throat. These were small moments of life that made Jasminka happy. She treasured any and all food that crossed her maw.

And yet, these few seconds of joy and love were a horrible nightmare to tiny Atsuko Kagari. It was like being in a hurricane, pieces of donut flying everywhere as the great mushy tongue bounced her up and down. “Aaaahh! No! Jasminka! Stop! Don’t! NYAAAA!” At this time, Akko’s body was acting on pure instinct to dodge the crashing teeth. To think, this was the inside of a human mouth. This was what Akko did every day, what all humans do, chewing food. Akko would never be able to enjoy food again without thinking of this horrible experience.

Alas, her cries went unheard, for Jasminka continued chewing, until the dough and jelly was completely mixed with saliva. A sudden shift in current began to draw it all into the darkness, and Jasminka lifted her tongue to make sure it all flowed down. Only one thread of hope hung between Akko and the dessert graveyard, and she was rigorous about grabbing it. “I REFUSE TO DIE IN MY FRIEND’S STOMACH!” And so she jumped and grabbed hold of Jasminka’s uvula.

 _RUMBLE, RUMBLE!_ “ULP!” Jasminka’s cheeks puffed and her face turned green. Lotte, Sucy, and Amanda looked in worry, seeing the distraught on her once-happy face.

“J…Jasminka?” Amanda said lowly.

“Oh…ulp…” She got up, desperately looking for a trashcan, but it all happened in a second. “BOOEEEEEEHHH!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the horrid sight. Hannah and Barbara were royally appalled, and everyone acted as if Jasminka were a monster. She was panting heavily afterwards, and Amanda patted her back in a comforting manner. “Oh, man… are you okay, Jasminka?”

“This is what happens when you don’t take careful bites.” Diana said scoldingly, marching up to the shamed girl. “I hope you’re willing to clean up your mess.”

“Hey, lay off her, Diana!” Amanda argued. “It was just an accident.”

“Hmph.” Diana looked down at the mess, not caring in the slightest. “Huh?” Oddly, it seemed like the substance was moving. A very tiny creature, covered in the vomit, frantically shook it off before looking up at Diana with little red eyes. Diana got to her knees and bent down, making out the figure completely. “A-Akko?” It was then a storm of emotions rose to the top of her heart. Piecing it all together, she realized Akko was in Jasminka’s mouth. She could’ve been eaten. Swallowed. Never to be seen again. Diana gently picked her friend up. The act of touching the goop disgusted Hannah and Barbara, who ran off to throw up as well.

Amanda helped Jasminka stand straight as Diana held the shrunken girl in front of them. “Take a look at what you’ve done! You could have killed Akko!” The two girls looked closely, astonished by Akko’s condition. “All because you don’t watch what you eat! Always eating in class like the pig you are… you should be ashamed of yourself, Jasminka!” And Diana marched off with Akko in hand, leaving everyone else flabbergasted.

“Akko? Wait a second, if that was her, then why was she so tiny?” Amanda wondered.

“I think you guys are owed an explanation.” Lotte began.

 

**What’s funny is the _LWA_ manga has a few chapters where Akko shrinks... which I enjoy. X) You could compare this to my _Fairy Tail_ and _RWBY_ stories, except I’m not quite planning anything super complex, it’s just good practice writing for these characters. Regardless, the next chapter should be a bit more fun, with the others aware of Akko’s condition. That being said, I’ll leave other chapters up to viewership and personal motivation.**


	2. Fun With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Amanda and Constanze in on the secret, they decide to have some fun with little Akko.

**Wow, I can’t believe how popular this story became in less than 24 hours.**

****

**_

Chapter 2: Fun With Friends

_**

****

**Diana’s Room**

Diana turned on her personal sink, allowing Akko to wash herself. The Cavendish couldn’t stand the smell of breath and donut that reeked upon her form. “So, you couldn’t stay put after all.” Diana sighed. “You’re even more of a hassle than when you were bigger, Akko.”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault. Barbara almost found me, and she kind of just took me with her.”

“Right, because that makes sense. You didn’t think to make your way back to my room?”

“I TRIED to get Lotte’s attention!”

“Oh, forget it. Akko, I feel like you don’t understand the severity of your situation. If you got lost, we would have no idea where to search for you, we wouldn’t know if you were alive or dead, and I…I would feel wholly responsible for the loss of a student.” Diana’s cheeks flushed. “Imagine what a mark that would leave on my reputation.”

“Geez, it’s always ‘top student’ this and ‘Cavendish pride’ that. You and me are friends, Diana, why can’t you just say you were worried for me as a friend?”

“Because I don’t want you to believe our friendship will excuse you from my helpful criticism and advice. You have potential, Atsuko, and I respect your tenacity, but you cannot expect me to overlook your flaws.”

“Yeah, yeah, perfection is key, that’s the rich girl’s way.” Akko rolled her eyes.

“Sigh, Akko, please… just promise me you’ll be more careful from now on.”

Joking aside, Akko could feel the compassion in her voice, Diana’s great big eyes looking at her with true concern. Akko once imagined Diana growing into a giant during one of their arguments, and that was when Diana said they could never be friends. Things were a lot different now. “Okay, Diana, I promise. I’ll be more careful.”

“Sigh… Okay.”

Then, Akko made a big smile: “After all, Diana, it’s so obvious you loooove meeeee.” Akko teased.

“Don’t get so full of yourself. It is my duty to help my fellow students fix their mistakes.”

“Admit it, you just want me aaaaaall to yourself, don’t you?”

Diana folded her arms and stated, “You know, I’ve already agreed to spare Sucy her punishment, but any more out of you, and I shall consider submitting you to servitude.”

“Is that part of your naughty fantasy~?”

“ERGH! Listening to you is going to be the death of me!”

“Then I’ll keep talking! Diana’s a big ol’ softy, Diana’s a big old…”

“Well, what can I expect from little runts?” Diana said as she went to her wardrobe to grab one of her spare uniforms. “Still, big or small, you should still bear the pride of a Luna Nova student and not run around in those pajamas.” With that, she cast a spell to shrink the uniform to Akko’s size.

Once she was done showering, the little witch hopped out and put on Diana’s clothes. “It’s a little bit bigger, but it still fits me well. Ahh, nothing brightens your day like a bath and a fresh set of clothes!”

“Glad to hear it. Oh, and I believe I have a pair of shoes somewhere…”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Akko smiled, raising one foot and wiggling her toes. “The dirt doesn’t stick to my feet when I’m this small!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, without a full uniform, you look like a clown. I’m giving you some shoes-”

“YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!” Akko bounced to the floor and began hopping around the room.

“Come back here, Kagari!” Diana chased her in a careful fashion and tried to grab her from the air.

“Wheeeee, wheeeee, haha haha!” Akko was nimbly dodging between Diana’s thin fingers. “Diana can’t catch me, ha haaaa!”

“Sucy’s potion must have done more than shrink you, clearly! You’re more airheaded than a balloon!”

The door opened as Lotte peeked in. “Hi, Diana. Is Akko okay-?” The tiny witch in question pounced onto the rim of her glasses.

“Just in time!” Akko crawled behind the left lens, magnifying her in a distorted fashion. “Bleeeeehhh!” She stuck her tongue out at Diana, while to Lotte she was nothing but a blur.

“Fine, why do I care?! Go barefoot if you wish, but know that you disgrace the school with your attire!” Diana turned and marched away.

“Uh, did I miss something?” Lotte blinked.

“Wow, Lotte, your eye looks really WEIRD up close! Like, it looks even smaller than me! It’s no wonder you need glasses!”

“Hmmmmmff!” Lotte’s cheeks puffed in anger.

The spectacled witch carried her friend back to her room, where Sucy, Amanda, and Constanze were waiting. The latter two examined her miniscule form on the desk, giving Akko the chance to view two more friends from this brand new angle.

“I give you major props, Try Hard.” Amanda smirked. “Two inches big and you STILL don’t let that aristocrat boss you around. Up top!” She raised a hand, and little Akko leapt up and smacked the center of the palm. “Around the side!” Amanda held it to the right of the desk, Akko flying over and slapping it. “Now the knuckles!” Amanda balled her fists, and Akko jumped up to punch the right one, then the left. The two then made the explosion gesture.

“Hm hm hm!” Lotte giggled. “Oh, and thanks for pretending to be sick, Constanze. We’re sorry you had to cut classes because of us.” Constanze shrugged, figuring she could survive a few more demerits.

“Hehehe!” Akko grinned, attracting Constanze’s attention. “Well, Conse, it looks like you aren’t the shortest anymore!” Indeed, the German’s shoulders were barely level with Akko, while everyone else were waist-level with the table.

Of course, Constanze returned the remark with a strong scowl and growl. “Hmmmmmm…”

“Eh hehehehe…” Akko backed up nervously, afraid that Constanze had the mind to squash her.

“Well, it’s about time for us to get going.” Lotte said. “It’s time for gymnastics. Can you stay put in here, Akko?”

“Hang on, we don’t need to do what Diana says!” Amanda stated. “If I was as small as Akko and _I_ couldn’t go to school, I would run around and do whatever I want! You know, most of the students are gonna be outside for gym, so how about we rent out the room and get you some exercise?” She held a hand open for Akko.

“Sounds good to me! YEAH!” The sprightful witch leapt onto Amanda’s hand and was slipped into her breast pocket.

“I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with Akko in Amanda’s care.” Lotte said. “We better come, too.”

“Hey, I’m careful with my buds. But say, Sucy, do you have any more of the potion? I wanna dip it on Diana, put that snotty brat in her place.”

“I was planning to develop it some more tonight, but if you want I could bring you another sample.”

“We’re lucky that Diana is covering for us.” Lotte replied with furrowed brows. “If you shrink the top student, we’ll get in even MORE trouble!”

“I dunno,” Akko peeped her head out of the pocket, “I feel like Diana would feel a lot happier if we lightened her up a bit.”

“See, the Mouse is with me!” Amanda grinned.

“Hey, I’m not a mouse!”

“Yeah, you’re too small.” Sucy replied. “I’d say Cricket is more accurate.”

“You know, she reminds me more of this little froggy I used to keep in a fish tank.” Lotte recalled with a smile. “He got loose once and it took forever to catch him. He was so bouncy, hehe!”

“Grrrr, first I was Diana’s pet, now all of you are trying to dehumanize me.”

“Well, when you can turn into various animals, that’s not surprising.” Sucy remarked.

“I AM A HUMAN!!”

**Gymnasium**

Amanda and the others dressed in their gym clothes and met in the center of the room. Amanda placed Akko down near her sneakers and said, “Okay, show me how high you can jump.” Akko nodded seriously, squatted down, and performed a terrific jump, going a few inches above Amanda’s head before descending and landing on her feet. “Impressive! Compared to you, I’m like the size of a skyscraper. Could you really jump that high if you were normal size?”

“That’s correct.” Sucy smiled. “I also thought about designing it so that your legs could break through stone. Or perhaps making one where you could perform consistent leaps off the air itself.”

“Boy, I have got to get me some of that when you’re done! But first, it’s time to put little Try Hard through the hoops.” Amanda smirked. “Try doing like this, Akko.” Amanda bent down and kicked off the floor behind her, propelling herself forward a few feet. “You do that.” Akko nodded and mimicked the action, flying a good 15 feet. Amanda and Lotte were in awe as Akko flew two laps around the three bystanders in seconds.

“All right! Now, let’s put that speed to the test!” Amanda decided, going to one side of the room. “Let’s have a race! Join me over here, Akko.”

“You bet!” Akko used Long Jumps to make it over beside Amanda. Constanze came over beside them and acted as the referee.

“We’re gonna have three laps around the gym!” Amanda said, getting in a start pose. “The loser has to buy the winner lunch.”

“How very nice of you!” Akko smirked, very determined to win.

Constanze made hand gestures that implied, ‘Ready? Set? Go!’ Both racers took off from the starting line. Amanda raced like she usually did, pouring power into her sturdy legs, focused solely on winning. To Akko, Amanda was like an athletic goddess, shaking the floor in rapid succession, and she was astonished how such tremendous towering legs could bend so well and move so fast. Regardless, Akko was never one to give up, even against a giant, so she put more effort into her leaps and performed them quicker.

Amanda felt her heart racing and blood pumping with excitement. Akko always made a great opponent, always keeping Amanda on her toes. She glanced down to her left, surprised that Akko was keeping up with her so well. Amanda made sure to stay on her own path and watch where she stepped; she would never forgive herself if she squashed her bud.

“Hmhm, this is actually kinda cute!” Lotte giggled, doing sit-ups with Constanze as her partner.

“I never understood the point of gym.” Sucy said. “We only go to this school to become witches, not athletes.”

“Exercise sharpens our minds and helps improve our magic, you know that, Sucy.”

“A couple potions would have the same effect, except longer.”

“Gero! Gero! Gero!” Akko cheered with each hop, feeling as spry as a frog. “QUACK!” She made a careful, timed jump onto Amanda’s shoe.

“Hey!” Amanda instinctively halted in fear of crushing her.

“GERO!” Akko flew forward and finished the 3rd lap. “Haha! I WIN! YAAAAY!”

Amanda stopped to catch her breath. “Okay, little cheater, but I’m not through, yet. Our next game is pole-climbing! Constanze, cut the poles down!”

The scientist saluted and cut down the poles. “This time, the loser has to paint the winner’s nails tonight!”

“Oh, seriously?” Akko asked, already pinching her nose shut. “Fine, I’ll play your game.”

“Alright!” Amanda stood before her pole while Akko stood between two of them. “Ready, set, go!” She grabbed her pole firmly and began to climb, while Akko was forced to leap to her pole, kick off to the other, and go back-and-forth as she progressed ever higher. Her hands and feet could stick to the poles for a few seconds, giving her little time to aim carefully and leap to the next, and she had to consider their slight swaying.

Sadly, Akko mistimed a jump and missed the pole by an inch. “Waaaaahh?! AAAAAHHH!” She was flailing helplessly, Lotte gasping as she fell and hit the floor. The three friends hurried to her aid. “Akko, are you hurt?!”

“No… but I looooost.” The tiny witch moaned in agony.

“Ha ha ha!” Amanda rung the bell in victory. “I’m gettin’ a pedicure tonight!”

Lotte picked Akko up as Amanda climbed down. “Hang on.” Akko said. “I just realized Jasminka isn’t with us.”

“Well, yeah. Whaddya expect?” Amanda cocked a brow. “You would feel bad too if you almost ate your closest friend.”

“Come on, me and Jasminka aren’t that close.” Akko chuckled. “We barely know each other.”

“Yeah, but she loves all her friends equally.” Amanda smiled wryly.

“Awwww. But I’m not mad at her or anything. I was just a little terrified.”

“She’s probably mad at herself if anything. It’s all Diana’s fault, really. That snob…”

“Maybe I should talk to Jasminka once school is over.”

“Yeah, but it looks like gym is about over, anyway.” Lotte said, checking the time. “Let’s hurry and get changed before everyone else comes back in. We wouldn’t want anyone spotting Akko.”

They met in the locker room as the four began to change back to their normal uniforms, with Akko lain on the bench as she gazed at the sky-high ceiling. She felt one of her friends approach her and looked right to see that it was Constanze, holding a hand open. Akko sat up with a bright smile and figured, “Aww, do you want a turn carrying me, Constanze? Of course you can!” She happily walked onto the palm of the shortest witch. Well, second-shortest.

“At least you guys can see eye-to-eye.” Amanda remarked.

“Yeah, we sure can!” Akko chuckled.

…However, one look at Constanze’s deathly glare told her she was not amused. It was the same cute scowl Constanze always gave them, but it felt much more intimidating on such a larger scale. “…Or, you know, she can just look down on me like the cockroach I am, right?” Akko said nervously.

Constanze grit her teeth and raised her other hand above Akko. “OKAY, NO MORE JOKES!” she pled helplessly. “I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, PLEASE DON’T HURT ME, PLEEEEEASE!” But Constanze brought down her godly hand and enveloped Akko in darkness.

…

…

Akko awoke in a strange field that was a light-gray with white lines forming a square pattern. Akko tapped her foot, and the ground didn’t feel like concrete, but rather smooth wood. The sky was pitch-black, with bright lights lighting the field. She turned- “AH!” and yelped at the sight of a platoon of Stanbots. Usually Stanbots were one-fourth of Constanze’s height, but these ones were a few inches taller than Akko. “S-Stanbots? What is this place?”

_“We live to fight in the honor of Great Lord Constanze. If we please Her Eminence, she may reward us with a shower of magical rain, sustaining us for another fortnight. If you are here, she has chosen you to fight by our side. A great honor indeed.”_

“I’m sorry, what planet am I on again?”

 _“Silence! Lord Constanze appears!”_ Another great light shone from the sky. Akko looked up with a horrified gasp: Constanze towered over them like a supreme, all-powerful dictator, ready to smite any opposition with a flick of the finger.

In truth, Constanze was standing on a stool, so that her knees were level with her table in her laboratory. The divided field was the size of a mere chessboard.

But that didn’t stop her from looking incredibly terrifying to little Akko. She knew that Constanze would take delight in her new smaller stature, but she didn’t expect her to have this much of a height complex. A Stanbot handed Akko a small laser sword as Constanze raised her left hand in a karate-chop fashion. _“The combat begins now!”_ said the Stanbot, just before the mighty hand chopped down and CRUSHED the plastic wall dividing them.

The two armies of Stanbots ROARED and charged forward, engaging each other in bloody, bolty combat. “WAAAAAAHHHH!” Akko was forcibly pushed into the fray, using her enhanced jumping to dodge the robots’ strikes. She kept reactively jumping and watching them kill each other, heads being sliced in half, mechanical organs being ripped out and eaten by their killers, and the magical light fading from their lifeless bodies.

In the end, only two Stanbots remained, one missing an arm and one with a chipped brain (or rather, a chipped chip). The robots cried and lunged at each other, but the one on Akko’s team was stabbed and killed. Akko grit her teeth in anger, crying “AAAAAAH!” as she charged the Stanbot from behind and stabbed it.

Akko gasped for breath, now the only one alive on the field. The air rang with a slow and thundering clap: Lord Constanze was pleased with her performance. Akko stood up straight and bowed to the mighty ruler. Constanze once again offered a hand to the witch, and with great honor, Akko climbed on it. Constanze carried Akko to a wooden chair and sat down, placing the witch by her feet.

Constanze raised her wand above Akko and sprinkled magical light rain. The droplets were very large, but they weren’t nearly as crushing as normal droplets would be. Akko held her arms open, allowing the full embrace of the pleasant rain. “I accept this blessing in the name of my fallen Stanbots. Thank you, Mighty Lord Constanze.”

Shortly after, Constanze set Akko on a table and propped a magnifying glass up to study her. She was constantly looking between Akko and a paper as she was drawing something. When Constanze was finished, Akko curiously walked up to see what it was. “‘Akkobot’?” They appeared to be blueprints that resembled her. “Wait, you’re building a robot of me?! Awe, that’s so sweet of you, Conse! You’re making a robot to take my place at school, so I won’t get in trouble!”

Constanze gave a light smile and nodded. She then got a small microphone and placed it beside Akko. The silent scientist opened and pointed at her mouth. “You want me to say stuff?” She nodded. “Anything?” She shrugged. “Alright, then… Gero gero! Quack!” cheered Akko. “Shiny Chariot is AWESOME!” She made little poses. “Sucy, I’m gonna PUNCH you in the eye! Mind your own business, Diana! Constanze is my BEEEEST friend!” Said girl gave a light blush.

After saying enough lines, Constanze began to download them into a crystal ball and edit them apart. Akko casually sat on the edge of the table, swinging her legs. Glancing up at her silent German friend, Akko decided to ask, “Hey, Constanze, I always wondered… how come you never speak?”

“…” Constanze was still for a moment before resuming her work.

“…Alright, never mind.” Akko got up and walked away from the edge, beginning to do some stretches.

“…It’s b-beca-ause I s-stutter.”

Akko quickly faced her friend, mouth agape. She could detect a slight blush on her giant cheeks. “Is that all? It’s kind of cute!”

“Hmmm… One t-time, th-the tea-acher asked m-me to sa-ay my f-full na-ame. I-I c-couldn’t, a-and every-ryone kept t-teasing me. They-ey kept ask-king me t-o say my n-name, on-ly t-to laugh.”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that, Constanze. Do you still get teased?”

“Mmm…” Constanze shrugged.

“You don’t know because you never talk to anyone?” A nod. “Aw, you poor thing. Well, Constanze, I’m glad you told me.” Akko smiled. “And I like hearing you speak.”

“Mmm… T-Th-Thanks…” Constanze returned the smile.

“But, what is your full name, anyway? Can you write it down?”

Constanze began typing on the crystal ball, and had it translated to Japanese for Akko’s benefit. Akko looked at it—her mouth dropped. “Are you kidding, no one could POSSIBLY pronounce that!”

“Mmmm…” Constanze grumbled.

Eventually, Constanze set to work on constructing the robot’s skeleton, but by the time she was finished, it was close to 8:00. Constanze carried her friend back to Akko’s room, where they met up with Sucy, Lotte, and Amanda. The rest of them got in their pajamas while Amanda left to go take a shower. The girls were doing leisurely activities with Constanze fixing a device and Sucy organizing her mushrooms. Lotte was at her desk, surfing the Internet on her crystal ball, and Akko was perched on her nose, using the rim of her glasses to keep herself steady as she hummed merrily and swayed her feet.

They heard someone come in, and turned to see that it was Diana. “Well, the good news is my family says they can send over the ingredients tomorrow, so we might be able to cook the potion on the day after.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” Lotte said. “But I must admit, having a tiny Akko sure is fun.”

“It has its perks, but I’m just not used to seeing my own friends as giants.”

The door opened again as Amanda walked in, flipping her hair back. “Ah yeah, ready to get sweaty again tomorrow! Hm?” It was then she realized Diana was in the room. “Oh, there she is.” she stated, marching up to Diana in a rage. “Diana, I want you to go up to Jasminka and apologize to her right now! She’s been crying all day because of what you said!”

“Excuse me, but if anyone should apologize, it should be her. Her reckless eating put Akko in danger, and she needs to own up to her mistake.”

“Yeah, and who was it that was supposed to keep Akko locked up in her room? If anything, you’re responsible, too!”

“At least I had Akko’s safety in mind, regardless if she cares to accept my generosity.”

“MAN, you’re a stuck-up snob! You think EVERYTHING you do is right, no matter whose feelings get hurt! You don’t know a damn thing about Jasminka, so what gives you the right to call her-”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” Akko’s high-pitched shout rang in their ears. “My ears can’t take all this yelling! Look, if you can’t come to an agreement, then I’ll go get Jasminka myself!” And the little witch fought out of Lotte’s rim, jumped down to the floor, and bounced her way out of the room, crawling under the door.

Akko bounced over to Team Amanda’s room and crawled under once again. She could hear sobbing coming from the bottom bunk bed. The bed seemed like a distant mountain to the little witch, echoing with the sounds of despair. Akko hopped onto Jasminka’s bed, her giant soles facing her as she lay on her side with legs bent. Akko ran along the back of her turquoise nightgown, which looked like a long smooth mountain to Akko. The tiny witch reached the end of Jasminka’s giant pigtail, proceeding to run along the hair like it were a large, soft pink log.

Finally at Jasminka’s head, she could hear the sobbing much more strongly, every amplified sniffle tugged at Akko’s heartstrings. She looked over the side to see her face, boulder-sized tears dripping down. Unable to see her so upset, Akko poked her head into the giant ear and said, “Jasminka, it’s okay! I’m not angry!”

She could feel a tickly weight on the side of her head and a squeaky voice. “A-Akko?…” The tiny witch climbed down her face, Jasminka cracking open her dark-brown eyes to faintly see her in the darkness. “Akko, I’m really sorry. I had no idea what happened, and I didn’t see you, or hear you, sniff-sniff…”

“It’s okay, Jasminka, I forgive you. It was my fault that I landed in your donuts. I was being reckless.”

“Thank you, Akko… but Diana was right. I’m just a fat pig that only cares about eating.”

“Come on, you’re being hard on yourself. There’s way more to you than that. You’re a really nice person.”

“But it’s true…” Jasminka gently placed Akko on her right palm and sat up, holding her by her lap. “I was born with a weird disease that forces me to always be hungry. My parents took me to doctors and magic healers, but none of them could find a cure. I took pills, had X-rays, and tried to go long periods without eating. But I only became more hungry, and the hunger hurt. The only way to feel better was to constantly eat, whether it were fruits, chips, or sweets. And because of that, food is the only thing I can think about. It makes me happy because it stops my pain.”

“Wow… Jasminka, I had no idea. How come you never told us this?”

“I was afraid people would think I was a freak. Amanda is the only one who knows, and she was really understanding.”

“Well, I don’t think you’re a freak. And I don’t want you to feel bad about something you can’t control.”

“That’s very kind of you… but it doesn’t excuse what I’ve done. I almost killed you, Akko. I could’ve swallowed you and no one would ever know.”

“But-… yeah…” Now that Akko thought about it, the situation could’ve been a lot worse. Akko’s taste must have been indiscernible amongst all the dough and jelly. She could have died in Jasminka’s belly and there would be absolutely no evidence as to what happened. Her friends would be searching and searching for her, but Akko would be lost forever. “Okay, then why don’t you promise me something, Jasminka? Promise that, from now on, you’ll eat more carefully.” Akko smiled. “You never know if there’s a bug or a shrunken friend on your food, so promise you’ll watch what you eat. And then you can give us a big smile! We like seeing your big bubbly smile, Jasminka! Smile for us again, come on!”

“Hm hm hm!” Wiping away the last of her tears, Jasminka sported her little smile. “Okay, Akko. I promise I’ll be more careful. And when you get big, I’ll buy two boxes of donuts just for you.”

“Awww, Jassy, you big sweetie!” Akko opened her arms as Jasminka brought her to her left cheek, lightly pressing the tiny witch to it. Her cheek was like a huge wall of rubber, Akko thought she would sink right into it. “Now, come on! Let’s go join the others!”

“Okay!” Jasminka set Akko on her shoulder and climbed out of bed, getting her signature bag of chips. As she walked, Jasminka ate one of the chips and said, “This disease does have its advantages. Every food I eat tastes good, and no matter how much I eat, even if it would make a normal human sick, it only makes me stronger.”

“Really? Is that why you’re so good at lifting weights in the gym?”

“Mm-hm! 500 pounds and counting. Still, it feels good to get sick once in a while. Thank you for that, Akko.”

“It was my pleasure.” Akko said awkwardly. _An experience I never hope to live again._

They returned to Akko’s room, and Jasminka frowned awkwardly when she encountered Diana. “Oh… hey, Diana.”

“Diana, it’s YOUR turn, now.” Akko said scoldingly.

“Huff, alright.” Diana sighed in frustration. “Jasminka, I’m sorry if my words offended you. I was only concerned for Akko’s safety.”

“I know, Diana. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Perfect! Now it’s time for a Friendly Forgiveness Hug!” Akko beamed.

Blushing slightly, Diana hugged Jasminka, who returned the gesture. Akko could sense that Jasminka’s hug was much stronger, given their weight difference. “Okay! Now, let’s begin the slumber party!”

“Got the brush ready right here!” Amanda said, wiggling the brush between her toes.

“Ohhhh…” Akko moaned.

The little witch tried to hold her breath as she painted Amanda’s toenails, orange and yellow colors like the athlete’s hair. Even after a shower, Amanda’s feet always made a more distinct scent from the others during a sleepover, though Akko never said anything, thinking it would be rude. However, now Akko couldn’t help but thinking she did it on purpose.

“Boy, the Kids Next Door are a really popular topic lately.” Lotte said, studying her crystal ball. “Some schools are even letting their kids skip class just to go on missions. I was thinking, it would be cool to join them.”

“Ridiculous.” Diana replied with arms folded. “Our studies should come first.”

“Please, we only go to school to get ready for the real world.” Amanda remarked, hands wrapped behind her head. “The KND does the same thing, but better.”

“I think the seven of us would make great operatives.” Lotte replied. “We have prior experience, and we each have unique skills fit for a team: Sucy can make healing and power-up potions, Akko can become a mouse and do spy missions, Amanda can be our pilot, Jasminka gets us food, Constanze can make the weapons, and Diana can be our leader.”

“Great idea!” Amanda grinned. “Except the Diana being leader part.”

“I can’t really imagine myself working for their likes, anyway.”

“Oh, I bet it’ll be fun!” Akko said positively. “I say we give it a shot after this whole thing is over. Well-p, all done.” Akko lifted the brush back into the paint cup.

“Not bad, Frog Girl.” Amanda studied her newly-polished toes.

“Jasminka, toss me a chip, I’m starving!” The Russian witch nodded and tossed a chip close to Akko, the friends smiling as she began to nibble it.

“Eating food off the floor, how repulsive.” Diana sighed.

Akko pounced onto Diana’s nose and said, “You’re just mad ’cause you couldn’t catch me!”

“Ergh!” Diana tried to catch her, but Akko leapt to Lotte’s round, golden hair. “Wheeee! Hahaha!” She then hopped to Sucy’s pale pink hair, then to Constanze’s navy-blue head, to Amanda’s fiery hair, and from there to the crown of Jasminka’s sugary pink hair. Her next target was Diana’s blonde and green hair, and learned that it was a much softer substance than the others. “WHOA!” She sunk into the wavy hair, her nose hit with the fragrant scent, and as she tried to fight her way out, her hands and feet were tangled in it.

“What’s wrong? Can’t get out?” Diana smirked, feeling her struggling.

“What kind of moisturizer do you use, it’s so sticky and slippery!”

“Well, it seems that I’ve caught you.”

“Nooooo! Somebody help meeeeee!”

“Hold still.” Diana got a brush and combed her hair back, loosening Akko’s binds and setting the Asian witch free. “There we are.” She viewed Akko within the confines of her brush. “Although this could just as easily be a piece of dirt.”

“Oh, so you don’t wash your hair as well as you think you do.” Amanda remarked.

“You could still learn a thing from me.”

“Mmmm…” growled the American witch.

“Yaaaawwwn…” Akko released a yawn. “It must be your shampoo, Diana, ’cause I’m getting a bit sleepy…”

“I thought you’d be tuckered out sooner or later.” Lotte said, gently picking her off the brush. “Let’s put you in bed.”

She placed Akko on her very own pillow, which now seemed like a great fluffy cloud. Lotte also shrunk Akko’s blanket to accommodate her new size. “Are you guys going to bed, too?”

“Us, no way.” Amanda snickered, still seated on Akko’s bed. “We’re still wide awake.”

“Then why do I have to go to sleep?! Especially if you’re gonna be talking and bouncing on my bed!”

“It’s okay.” Lotte replied. “I’ll sing you a lullaby and the Song Spirits will help you sleep.” Lotte folded hands over her heart and began to sing in a gentle, loving voice. _“Shattaa kiru youni setsuna o…”_ She recited one of Akko’s favorite songs in a lullaby fashion. Two pink spirits that shaped like music notes began to dance around Akko, creating a mist that put Akko into slumber.

The sound of Lotte’s soothing voice and the gentle feel of the spirits put Akko’s mind at ease. She knew she was bound for pleasant dreams, and with her six friends watching over her, she had nothing to fear. With Amanda’s strength, Diana’s wisdom, and all their kindness, she could rest peacefully. The others were smiling, adored by Akko’s tiny sleeping form. _Lotte… Sucy… Constanze… Amanda… Jasminka… Diana… I love you guys._

 

**So yeah, we got continuity. And some foreshadowing about Jasminka.**


	3. I’ll Make the Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Akko's final day of being tiny, only one witch can be trusted to make the Growth Potion.

**It’s been real fun writing for these characters. Now I really can’t wait to use them more in the main series.**

****

**_

Chapter 3: I’ll Make the Potion

_**

****

**Diana’s Room**

Diana lay in her moonlit bed, unable to force herself to sleep. Too many thoughts were swirling through her mind, from Akko’s situation to nearly losing her in Jasminka’s bowels. She did feel bad for yelling at Jasminka like that, but the anger wasn’t for her alone…

“Hey, Diana.” Diana gasped and felt a pair of tiny feet land on her cheek. A blurry head hung upside-down, her hair hanging.

“A…Akko?”

“Diana, I was wondering… can I sleep with you tonight? I’m having trouble sleeping on my own bed.”

“Hmm… if you must.” Diana rolled on her back and pulled the covers down. “My chest should be the most suitable place.”

Akko hopped onto the chest of her gown, quickly settling down with a pleasant smile. “Mmmmm… I can feel your heartbeat… it feels nice…”

“Mmm… thanks.” Diana gently placed a hand over her little friend. “ _You_ feel nice…”

Neither of them had ever slept better in their lives.

“Huh?” But soon, morning light hit Diana’s face. The heiress looked down at her chest, seeing nothing there. “Akko?” She sat up and looked around, worried if she crushed her. “…Sigh, I can’t believe I would have such a dream.” she said in frustration, holding her forehead. “How could I let Akko’s silly joke get to me? She’s so annoying. I mean, you’d think after a near-death experience, she would be a bit more afraid and upset, but she just goes on with her day all happy and cheery as if nothing happened. That girl could lose an arm and she would keep going. She… sigh, she’s really quite something.”

At the same time, Akko was waking from her slumber, stretching her arms with an excited smile on her face. “Ha ha!” The second her legs were refilled with life, she jumped out of bed and hopped her way over to Sucy’s bed. “Sucy, the sun’s out! It’s time to get up!” She grabbed one of her eyelashes and tore the lid open, exposing the red eye for the mucky, weary form that it was.

Akko bounced all the way up to Lotte’s bed and got on her sideways nasal bridge. “Come on, Lotte! Open those teeny-tiny eyes of yours and wake up!” Lotte formed a small smile as she awoke to see her tiny, excited friend.

The two friends eventually climbed off their beds as Akko was on the floor, standing proudly and aiming a finger forward. “It’s time for another day of getting eaten, stepped on, or kicked around by peers!”

Akko had the posture of a proud leader ready to lead her team to greatness, and yet she stood no bigger or more mighty than their little toes on the floor. “But just to be safe, how about a nice comfy pocket to ride in?” Lotte asked with a humorous smile.

“That is also acceptable!”

“Sniff sniff sniff.” Sucy sniffed. “Hey… I smell mushrooms. Sniiiiiff. Could it be?” Akko and Lotte looked curiously as she walked out of the room.

At the same time, a delivery goblin left a package at Diana’s door, knocking before leaving. The Cavendish cracked it open and glanced down. As she picked up the package, she heard a pair of bare footsteps and looked up at Sucy. “Diana, are those the ingredients?”

“Let’s find out.” Diana carried it back in with Sucy following. Diana cut the package open, and there was a magic charm to carry infinite space inside the box, from which Diana took out some ingredients: “Great Shrooms from Little-Big Island, Bulberries, Thrino’s horn… Yes, these are all the ingredients! If I start making it tonight, it’ll be ready by the morning. Better stash these away for now.” She tossed them all back in the Pocket Space Package.

“Diana, wait.” The heiress turned to Sucy.

“What, Sucy?”

“…Would it be alright if… _I_ make the potion?”

“You can’t be serious. After your potion caused this mess, you expect me to leave it to you to-”

“I know what I did. And… I feel bad. Normally, it’s fun using Akko as a guinea pig, but yesterday she was almost eaten. Both she and Constanze had to skip school because of me. That’s why I have to be the one to make the Growth Potion. And besides… I can’t trust that you’ll do it right.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Making a Growth Potion is easy, but usually they only last one day. Since the Spring Legs Potion would still be in effect, she’ll shrink back down. Assuming we’ll give it to Akko tomorrow, we need to give it some enhancing ingredients to make it last five days, so that it’ll wear off around the same time as the Spring Legs. Plus, there’s the matter of feeding Akko the right amount so she doesn’t grow too big or too short.”

“Well… of course I knew all that.”

“Then you know that I’m the most qualified person to do it.” Sucy spoke seriously. “You may be the top student, but I’ve had much more experience making potions than you. They may be illegal potions, but it’s how I learned, and that’s how I plan to make the Growth Potion just right. So, please… let me…”

“Sigh… Very well. I’ll give the ingredients to you. But mark my words, if something happens to Akko, if you pull any tricks… I won’t show you any more mercy.”

“I understand.”

After the girls had all gotten dressed, Team Amanda entered Akko’s room. “Hey, we got a surprise for you, Try Hard!” Amanda said as Constanze pushed in a human-size figure with a uniform and sack over its head. “Presenting the Akkobot!” She ripped the sack off, Akko beaming at the sight of Constanze’s completed marvel… but then frowning.

The Akkobot had a matching width and uniform, but her eyes looked like they had no lids, and her mouth was drawn wide like a puppet. “Uh… it’s not what I expected.”

“You haven’t seen it move, yet! Show her, Constanze!” The short witch nodded seriously and grabbed her remote.

 _“Shiny Chariot is AWESOME!”_ She punched upward. _“Gero gero! Quack!”_ She hopped in place. _“Constanze is my BEEEEST friend!”_ She twirled around.

“Are you joking?! How is that piece of junk supposed to fool ANYONE?!”

“Grrrrrrrrr…” Constanze looked at Akko with the intent to squash her.

“Oh, it’ll be fine!” Amanda assured. “She acts basically in the same way, all clueless and happy. And that’s just how we love our Try Hard.”

“Personally, I can hardly tell the difference.” Diana remarked, earning an angry growl from the tiny witch. “At least this one has the decency to wear shoes.”

 _“Mind your own business, Diana!”_ the robot shouted.

“In any case, there’s no reason the real Akko shouldn’t attend classes.” She picked her friend up and slipped her in her breast pocket. “I shall keep you with me today. Hopefully, you’ll absorb some of my wisdom.”

“Oooo, the Great Diana’s Royal Pocket!” Amanda spoke with false awe. “A real honor indeed!”

“I can only imagine what horrors lie in your unchecked pocket.”

“Grrr. Akko, do me a favor and stink up that pocket, okay?!” Amanda requested.

“I’m way ahead of you!” Akko cheered, already brushing her feet against the pocket’s interior. “Hee hee hee heeeeee!”

**Numerology Class**

Akko had been sitting in comfort throughout most of the lectures, and every few minutes Diana would answer a question or provide a comment, no doubt intending it to stick in Akko’s ears. In numerology, Akko poked her tiny head out, staring down at the Akkobot one row down. With Lotte and Sucy by its side, no one else was too suspicious. However, Akko gasped when the robot’s neck sparked and it fell face-first on its desk.

“Miss Kagari, did we get enough sleep last night?” Professor Badcock asked. Lotte was in panic at the act, and Constanze quickly pushed buttons to make the robot pick up its own head and fix it back on. The other students could’ve sworn they saw Akko’s head come off, but maybe they were just imagining it.

Akkobot rocked her head left and right before replying, _“Shiny Chariot is AWESOME!”_ This earned laughter from the students, much to Akko’s shame.

“You haven’t changed a bit, I see. But I’m afraid this class isn’t about Chariot.”

“Boy, Atsuko, you’re such a little kid.” Hannah England retorted. “This isn’t kindergarten, you know.”

The robot’s head turned and shouted, _“I’m gonna PUNCH you in the eye!”_

“AAAH!” Hannah hid behind Diana. “Professor Badcock, Akko threatened me with violence!”

“Alright, Miss Kagari, you just earned an extra assignment!”

_“Mind your own business!”_

“And restroom duty!”

 _“Shiny Chariot is A—quack! Diana-gero! Sucy-gero!”_ The robot tripped and fell. The students burst into more laughter, and Akko longed to shrink further into Diana’s pocket.

After class, Diana went to the restroom to wash her hands and face. “I knew Kagari was an animal,” the tiny witch listened as Hannah and Barbara walked in, “but resorting to violence?”

“I know.” Barbara said, both using the sinks on Diana’s sides. “She’s been spending too much time with that Amanda girl. I guess American behavior is infectious.”

Akko grit her teeth in anger. “Now, girls, a person’s behavior isn’t dependent on their nationality.” Diana replied.

“You’re right.” Hannah agreed. “It’s probably because of bad parenting. That’s why Jasminka always eats like a pig and why the short girl never learned to talk.”

Akko’s head was throbbing, hearing their comments at magnified volume. “Diana, I’m a bit worried of you hanging out with those guys.” Barbara continued. “I know you and Akko are buddies now, but I don’t want you picking up some bad habits.”

“I like to think of myself as a positive influence on them.” Diana said, retaining her own anger. “Besides, Barbara, you and Lotte seem to be getting along.”

“Oh, I’m fine with Lotte. I’m just saying, if they’re going to be picking up bad behaviors like Akko just now, they might as well be sent to a detention camp.”

“HEY!!” Diana gasped when Akko pounced out of her pocket and faced up at the bullies from the sink counter. “You know what, I’m getting SICK of hearing you talk about my friends that way!”

“AAAAHH!” The girls cowered behind Diana. “I-I-It’s a tiny Akko!” Hannah stuttered.

“Where did it come from?!” Barbara asked.

“Sigh, great, I guess we have to trust you two now.” Diana folded her arms.

“Trust us with what?!”

Diana proceeded to tell them the story. “Well, that makes a lot of sense.” Hannah said, both girls looking down at Akko as though she were an insect. “It’s only fitting that you sink to the level of an ant.”

“Actually, you have to give ants credit.” Barbara smirked. “They’re smaller than Akko, but much stronger. She’s just the kind of bug that could never survive without the aid of merciful humans. Such as our lovely Diana!”

“SHUT UP!” Akko shouted. “I don’t care if I’m 2 inches or 2 centimeters, another word out of you and I’ll beat you to a pulp! HEY!” She was then pinned under Hannah’s powerful finger.

“You know, I once fantasized a world where all Muggle-borns were as small as you are.” Barbara remarked. “They’re small-minded and they learn little. Just like you, Atsuko. You’re just a teeny-tiny wannabe witch.”

“Yeah, you pulled off a few impressive feats,” Hannah followed, “but you never could’ve done so without Diana’s support.” Akko was trying to bite her finger, but the skin was thick, and she shook her hands and feet helplessly. “You’re lucky she’s willing to lift even a finger to bugs like you. If it were up to me, I would just toss you in the toilet, flush you down, and wash my hands clean to forget you ever walked on our floor.”

“ENOUGH!” Diana whipped out her wand and cast a spell on the two. Akko sat up in surprise, noticing two tiny critters by her feet. Upon closer inspection, she realized they were Hannah and Barbara: they were as small to Akko as she was to Diana. Their expressions were pale at the sight of the tremendous Asian, her red eyes fixated on them.

“Hee hee hee hee…” With a shiny grin, Akko helped herself up and raised her foot over the two, wiggling her toes to flex her new power. “Well, you two, if I’m an insect… what does that make you? Mere specks of dust?”

“AAAAHH-!” The bullies’ first instinct was to run, but Akko effortlessly caught up and trapped them underneath her toes. She put light pressure on them, but tapped her toes up and down to emphasize her strength.

 **“I am not against offering criticism or the simple remark.”** Diana spoke with the voice of a goddess. Compared to Akko, who was big enough to demolish a city, Diana could demolish a planet. **“But I won’t hear you talk down on Akko or any of her friends. Have you forgotten that, were it not for Akko, I would not be here right now? None of us may even be alive? She is a remarkable student, magic family or not, and you will treat her as an equal. Do you understand?”**

“Yes, yes, we understand!” Hannah panicked. Their voices were completely inaudible to Diana, but to Akko they sounded like squeaky baby mice.

“Akko, please, we’re sorry!” Barbara shouted, both facing up at the giant while crying tears. Akko’s smile and posture was full of pride, taking delight in their new forms. “We didn’t mean any of it, we were only joking around! We’re friends, right?! And Lotte, Sucy, Amanda and those girls, we’re all friends! You wouldn’t hurt your friends, right?!”

“Aww, of course I wouldn’t hurt you.” Akko said, smirking as she picked the tiny two up. “You guys are just so cute when I prove you wrong.” And she pecked them both with a little kiss, showing one last ounce of power with the simple gesture and snickering at their horrified faces.

“Alright, Akko, it’s time to change them back.” Diana said with a delighted smile.

“Aww, but I wanna play with them more.” Akko moped. “They would feel so comfy between my toes.”

“The spell will wear off on them, and we don’t want them to crush you when that happens.”

“Good point.” Akko set them back down on the sink as Diana picked her up. She then cast the enlarging spell to sprout the duo back to normal size. They wobbled for a bit before dropping to the floor. “Now, let’s get to our next class. Oh, and, please keep Akko’s condition a secret. We wouldn’t want anyone to know about this.” And Diana turned to leave.

Hannah and Barbara were still white as ghosts as she left. The two sniffed their arms, and traces of Akko’s scent still remained. “We need new clothes.” Hannah said. Never had they felt so low in their lives. Diana may have been their friend, but she wouldn’t hesitate to teach them a lesson like any other student.

The rest of the day’s classes came and went, with Akko having to endure the humiliation caused by Akkobot. Thankfully, Constanze offered to make the robot conduct Akko’s punishments in her place, along with doing the extra homework Akko was assigned thanks to her.

When the school day was over, the nine witches took to the skies on their brooms, soaring over the forests around Luna Nova and breathing the wonderful world. “Ha ha ha! WHEEEEEE! I’m FLYIIIIINNNG!” Akko sat with legs split near the tip of Diana’s broom.

“Please, you can’t even control a normal broom, let alone one that’s as long as the New Moon Tower.” Diana remarked.

“Yeah, but she’s been making some progress.” Amanda said, hanging ten on her broom as if it were a surfboard. “Still a hundred years too early to compare to me. Sniff, sniff.” She caught a strange whiff from Hannah and Barbara, who were flying in front of her. “Why do you two smell like feet?” The two shut their eyes and began weeping again.

“That reminds me, I saw Barbara when she entered Diana’s room.” Akko smirked. “You wouldn’t believe what she-”

“No no no no!” Barbara panicked. “Please don’t tell them!”

“Tell us what?” Hannah asked. “Now I’m curious.”

“Hee hee hee! C’mon, Barbie, there’s no need to be ashamed.” Akko grinned.

“Easy for you to say. You’re never ashamed.”

“Hey, I think we’re at the place.” Sucy said, flying down to a mushroom patch that was uncovered by the trees. The others joined her on the earth as Sucy began picking some dark-red mushrooms, which were attached to long threads of red goop. “These mushrooms secrete Long-Lasting Jelly. The taste can stay on your tongue for days, and when added to potions, it makes the effects last longer. This is what I need to make the Growth Potion last long enough.” She used her wand to try and burn the jelly off. “Problem is the jelly can be stubborn.”

“Allow me.” Barbara grabbed some hedge-trimmers with brimming edges and cut the jelly. “I grow magical herbs with my mom all the time. She always says if you treat plants nicely, they’ll do nice things in return.”

“Yeah, because that’s totally reflected in your personality.” Akko said with sarcasm.

“Hey, I treat plants nicely, not little troublemakers. So, how many do we need anyway, Sucy?”

“We’ll take about seven. I mean, I’d like to take as much as I want for other potions, but for now we’ll worry about Akko.”

Akko sat on the edge of Diana’s hat, swinging her feet and watching with delight as the two were working together. Hannah was also taking photos of Team Amanda, who were posing cutely around the mushrooms. “You know, seeing you all like this, it’s hard to believe that some of us used to hate each other. Especially you, Diana.” She smirked, now hanging upside-down to view her friend’s eyes.

“Hm? Whatever do you mean?”

“You were all, ‘I am from an esteemed family of witches and wizards, and I could never be friends with the likes of you.’”

Diana flushed. “I recall saying no such thing. This must be one of your exaggerations.”

“No, you changed, Diana. A lot. If we were in this position six months ago, you would’ve turned us in without hesitation.”

“Yes, well, change is a natural part of life. And I must admit, I never envisioned a day where I would willingly let you sit in leisure atop my hat. And yet, I don’t really believe you changed at all, Akko. You’re as big a buffoon as ever.”

“You can’t go one moment without criticizing—maaaahh!” Akko lost balance and fell, but Diana caught her.

“Of course, if you weren’t around, none of us would be working together like this. We wouldn’t be as happy as we are now. I may be exaggerating when I say this, but… a person like you could change the world, Akko.”

“Do you really think so, Diana?”

“I do. And that’s why… I’ve been thinking about what Lotte said.”

“Which was… what, exactly?”

“After you’re restored, I think we should join the Kids Next Door. The nine of us… would be a perfect team.”

“Really? I thought you were more concerned about your studies.”

“Well, yes… Frankly, I’m a bit worried about how we’ll manage all the work. I wanted to see how you felt about the matter.”

“Hmm… You know, I think we should, Diana. If I joined the Kids Next Door, I could really show everybody who I am! I could use my magic to make kids everywhere happy, just as Chariot did for me! YEAH!” Her tiny cheers attracted the attention of her friends. “HEAR THAT, GUYS, I’m gonna join the Kids Next Door!!”

“I am, too!” Diana cheered.

“Not before I do!” Amanda said.

“It sounds fun!” Jasminka followed.

“Hmph!” Constanze gave a thumbs-up.

“This is going to be fun!” Lotte beamed.

“That means I can use my potions on my enemies.” Sucy remarked.

“Sigh, Diana, you’ve lost your mind.” Hannah said in agony.

“Oh, well. We might as well give it a try.” Barbara replied.

“Then let’s do it!” declared Akko. “We’ll give it a try! And if it doesn’t work, we’ll try it again! That will be our motto! We’re SECTOR LN!”

**Potion Lab, 9:00pm**

That night, Sucy and Diana had snuck off to the potion lab with all the ingredients. Diana tapped the outside doorknob with her wand as it glimmered a little. “Alright, I’ve cast a charm on the doorknob so that anyone trying to enter will have second thoughts. That should give you plenty of time to create the potion without interruptions. We’re counting on you, Sucy. Akko is counting on you.”

“I know she is. And… thanks for letting me do this.”

“Yes. …Well, good luck.” With that, Diana closed the door.

Sucy began to set up the cauldron and organize the ingredients. She took out a bottle of black and gray All-Night Potion and drank it, designed to keep herself awake for 24 hours. Having rid herself of any fatigue, she donned a serious expression. “Okay, time to get started. First, 8 inches of water.” Sucy filled the cauldron up. “Then, three Bulberies squished fresh.” She cast a spell to enlarge her hands in order to squeeze the large berries into the cauldron. “Four Banyangrove Leaves. Five strands of Snowbunny hair. Thrino horn.”

Normally, Sucy wore a wicked smile when making a potion, but tonight she felt more serious than ever. Tonight, her friend was relying on her to fix her up. It wasn’t a harmless prank, it was a cure to restore Akko to her full pride and strength. And if she messed up, she vowed to never make potions again. “Super-Sizzle… Sour Apple…” She cast spells to make the items float into the pot, all the while stirring it with her other hand. “Okay, almost time to add the mushrooms.”

Diana returned to Akko’s room, where it seemed a photo shoot was taking place. “How’s this?” Akko asked, posing cutely while dressed like a pink and green fairy.

“Beautiful!” Hannah replied, snapping the picture.

“And this?” Akko dressed like a mermaid with a pink tail.

“Gorgeous!”

“How about this?!” Akko wore a scary look, dressed like a vampire.

“Terrifying!” Hannah took another picture. “I knew I made wonderful outfits, but you really bring them to life, Akko! Who would’ve thought shrinking them down would make them look so much better?”

“These clothes really suit me well, I have to admit. I can’t believe you make these all yourself.”

“It’s a natural-born talent, I will admit.” Hannah smiled proudly. “But I think you make a pretty good model. Not as good as Diana, but still.”

“Of course.” Akko rolled her eyes.

Diana gave a small smile, happy to see them becoming friends. “Well, Sucy has started to work. We can only hope that it’ll be ready by the morning.”

“That’s great.” Lotte sighed in relief. “Thank you for all your help, Diana. Hm-hm, keeping Akko secret would’ve been a nightmare without the top student on our side.”

“I live to help struggling witches in need. In any case, I believe I’ll turn in for the night. Make sure to get to bed soon.” She turned and was about to leave.

“Diana, wait!” Akko hopped over to her.

Diana looked down at the tiny witch, waiting for her to speak. “Yes, Atsuko, what is it?”

Akko blushed awkwardly and shifted her feet. “Well… since this might be my last night being small… I was wondering if I could… sleep with you?” And her tiny cheeks turned red.

Diana flushed. The dream from last night had flashed in her mind. Was her dream coming true? Wait, why did she think it like that?! “I beg your pardon?” she asked, pretending that her voice was too small to be heard.

“She wants to get personal with you, Diana!” Amanda remarked.

“HUUUUH?!” Hannah and Barbara’s jaws dropped.

“THAT’S NOT what I meant!!” Akko shouted. “I just wonder what it would feel like sleeping on one of you! ’Course, if you won’t, then I’ll just sleep on Lotte. Or Amanda. Or Jasminka. C’mon, any of you guys have a free belly?”

“Make yourself at home!” Amanda said, pointing at her naval.

“Huff. If that is what you want, then fine.” Diana replied in aggravation. “I don’t trust these four not to crush you. Luckily, I trained myself not to roll around too much.”

“Yeah, right.” Amanda retorted.

“YAY!” Akko bounced like a chipper grasshopper. “Diana, you’re the best!”

“Don’t flatter me. I just need to get changed first.”

“Diana, you can’t be serious!” Barbara shouted.

“Yeah, why is Akko suddenly being treated like a princess?!” Hannah asked.

“If you’re jealous, I’ll let you two sleep on me.” Amanda offered.

“NO WAY!!”

Diana returned in her nightgown, and after a bit more playing around, everyone decided they were tired. Diana lied back on Akko’s bed and gently placed the girl on her chest. The other four were in awe as the little witch quickly adjusted to the comfort of the fabric and the rhythmic beat that lay beneath it. Hannah and Barbara, however, held silent disapproval. “We’ll get up nice and early to watch the big event.” Amanda said. “You make sure to treat her nicely, Diana.”

“Of course I will.”

“Good night, Little Akko.” Jasminka said kindly. “I’ll treat you to breakfast tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Jasminka!”

“Mmm… Sle-eep tight-t, Ak-ko.” Constanze stuttered.

“I will, Conse!”

“Well… we’ll see you in the morning, Diana.” Hannah sighed, the two bullies leaving as well. She and Barbara returned to their rooms in silence for a moment.

“She really does love Akko…” Barbara said.

“Yeah…”

“Have pleasant dreams. Both of you.” Lotte said before climbing to her bunk. She told Will-o’-chan to turn off the lamp, letting darkness cover the room.

Diana remained awake for a while, looking down at her little friend. Even in sleep, Akko was smiling, her little body unable to contain its energy. Although her body had shrunken, her liveliness and passion did not. This could be the only reason for her energetic attitude, Diana thought. Or perhaps she was the same either way. No matter what size she was, she would always have energy to spare. And Diana loved to feel that energy. “Akko…” She very softly placed her fingers over the little witch. “Promise you’ll never stop trying.”

 _“Mmmmm…”_ Akko was already lost in pleasant dreams. Neither of them had ever slept better in their lives.

…

…

_“Diana…Diana…”_

“Mmmm… hm?” Diana felt someone lightly smacking her cheek, causing her to awaken. It was Sucy, and her form shone against the morning light. Akko had awoke as well, staring up at her giant friend as Sucy was holding a bottle of green potion.

“It’s time.”

They woke up Team Amanda, Hannah, and Barbara and invited them to Akko’s room. Once everyone was gathered in Team Akko’s room, the tiny witch was set on the floor, surrounded by eight pairs of giant feet. This would be the final time she would see her friends in this magnificent perspective, so she was going to cherish the moment.

Sucy wore a comforting smile as she knelt down and held a syringe down to little Akko. “This amount should be enough to get you back to normal size. You’ll have to drink it through the mouth; it’s kind of dangerous to just pour it on your body. Oh, and, you might wanna take your clothes off so they don’t rip.”

“Hehe. Good idea.” Akko was about to take off her shirt. …However, she paused, once more looking up at her gigantic friends.

“Come on, don’t be shy about getting naked in front of us.” Amanda remarked. “There aren’t any boys here.”

“N-No, it’s not that.” Akko chuckled. “It’s just… I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Yeah, what is it?” Lotte asked.

“Ever since I got to Luna Nova… I feel like all I’ve done is rely on you guys. Amanda’s helping me learn to ride a broom, Sucy helps me with potions, not to mention _Diana’s_ daily criticisms.” She rolled her eyes at the Cavendish, who narrowed her eyes in a wry fashion. “Heck, I wouldn’t even have made it to Luna Nova if it wasn’t for Lotte.” Said girl gave a small smile. “And now that I’m looking up at you all… I realize that, big or small… you’re all so much more talented than I am. And if it wasn’t for you all, I never would’ve made it this far.”

“Yeah, but you’re forgetting something, Try Hard.” Amanda said, hands on her hips. “You care way more about learning magic than I do.”

“For once, Amanda is right.” Diana replied, earning a glare from the girl. “Akko, it’s true that you needed help getting by on more than a few occasions, and you’re the furthest thing from talented. But I wouldn’t sell you short. You have a passion and courage none of us could ever match up to. I often overhear students call you an inspiration, and… sigh, some of them favor you over me.” She blushed and looked away. “You’ve swayed their hearts, just as you’ve swayed ours, Atsuko… and our lives would not be the same had you not joined our academy.”

“Diana…” Akko wanted to make another joke about Diana loving her, but she felt too grateful to do it. Seeing smiles on all their faces, she could tell they all felt the same way. “Lotte… Sucy… Amanda… Jasminka… Constanze… And you too, Hannah and Barbara.” Said girls blushed and scratched their heads, feeling as if they didn’t deserve her acknowledgement. With a big smile, Akko declared, “I’LL KEEP TRYING MY BEST FOR EACH OF YOU!”

“Not at that size, you won’t.” Sucy remarked. “Time to grow up.”

“Okay!” Akko took off her pajamas and opened her mouth wide. “Aaaaahhh…!” Sucy stuck the syringe inside her teeny mouth and lightly squeezed the first drop in. Akko’s body seemed to comically inflate as the drop traveled down her throat, and she grew in size a little. The friends smiled, happy to see the potion take effect, and as her mouth grew bigger, Akko was able to swallow bigger drops. In seconds, Akko was baby size, then she was Constanze size, and once Sucy had fed her the entire helping, Akko was back to normal size.

Diana cast a spell on Akko’s uniform to have it fit itself over her friend. Akko studied the clothing to make sure it was just right. “It’s a perfect fit! I’m BACK to normal! YYYYAY-!” And she JUMPED to express her joy—bumping her head painfully against the ceiling and collapsing.

“The Spring Legs are still in effect.” Sucy reminded, Hannah and Barbara snickering. “You might wanna watch yourself.”

“Uuuuhh…” Akko groggily stood up, rubbing her head of the pain. “Hm?” She then felt Diana’s arms wrap around her from behind.

“It’s good to have you back, Akko.”

“It sure is.” Lotte said, hugging from the front, and Akko was soon trapped within the embrace of all her friends. Jasminka mustered her strength and lifted her friends off their feet as she hugged them all.

“Aww, you guys are all so sweet! Now I’m gonna miss being small!”

“Well, you could always turn into a mouse like you usually do.” Amanda replied. “My pocket’s always available.”

Jasminka set them all down as they broke away. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Sucy said. “You wanted to punch me in the eye, right? …Well, now’s your chance.”

It was then Akko remembered that promise. She balled her fist and pulled it back, baring an angry expression as Sucy squinted her eyes in fear, but stilled herself, feeling Akko deserved her revenge. “…Sigh, I can’t do it.” Akko conceded. “I feel too happy right now. …But the next time you try something, Sucy, I’m punching you extra hard.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sucy smiled.

“Alright, we’ll continue the celebration later.” Diana said. “We’ve got another day ahead of us, so let’s get ready.”

**Cafeteria, later that day**

“Mmmmmm…” Akko was happily enjoying her two boxes of donuts. “This is exactly how I love my donuts: small and harmless.”

“Make sure to chew carefully.” Jasminka said, chowing on her own batch whilst carefully observing each one in case of shrunken friends.

“Oh, don’t worry. As far as I can tell, we’re all fully sized. I see Diana, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Barbara, Hannah, Cons…” There seemed to be an empty seat. “W-Wait a second. Where’s Constanze?”

“I think she had to go do something.” Amanda replied. “Hope she gets back soon.”

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** It was then they all felt the earth quake. “What was that?!” Akko exclaimed.

“AAAAAAAHHHH!” One of the students was screaming by the window. “Muh-muh muh-muh, m-m-muh-muh… MONSTER!!”

Everyone rushed over to the windows. A colossus of some kind was enveloping the school in a shadow. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Their hair stood on end at the terrifying sight.

“C-C-C-C-C-C…” Akko couldn’t find the courage to speak her name. “Constanze? . . .”

Constanze towered over Luna Nova as if it were a dollhouse. She was as formidable and powerful as she was to Akko two days ago. **“I rule th-this schoo-ool now.”**

“D-Diana, do something!” Hannah panicked, her and Barbara cowering behind their leader.

“Grrr, I can’t believe you drank the rest of that potion, Constanze!” Diana shouted. “As soon as we shrink you down, you’re getting the punishment of a lifetime!”

“Sure, Diana, that won’t get you crushed.” Amanda retorted.

“This is officially my greatest creation ever.” Sucy said. Akko shot her a glare and PUNCHED her in the eye.

 

**Always end on a high note. :) Well, I truly enjoyed making this story and I’m grateful for all the comments. I actually wanted to do something else with this chapter, but then I thought, is this really necessary? Do I really want to do this now? Maybe I’ll save it for another story. Rest assured, these girls are brimming with potential, not just Akko, and you can definitely expect to see them more in the main series.**

****Akko and her friends will return in _Sector LN_.** **


End file.
